


Peter and Wade and all that's In-between

by Wild_Freckles



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, But they are also bums, Fluff and Smut, I won't hold back, I'll put trigger warning before chapters, M/M, Other, Peter Parker is also an angel, Peter gets hot over wade being domestic, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade wilson is an angel, also the avenges might show up, because i am weak, but not really because I'm lazy, but nothing too bad will happen I promise, probs sex lets be real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love comes in many various forms. Sometimes it's taking a bullet for the one you love, or sometimes its simply laughing at them when they struggle to make the bed. This is about Peter and Wade and Love and all those moments Inbetween.</p><p>Or me wanting to do the 30 day Otp challange but failing in being patient..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding on for Dear Life

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello
> 
> I love a good challange, but one every day? Not likely. So here is the 30 day OTP challange done in an incredibly inconsistant manner. I'm far too impatient for Wade and Peter to get it on than I would like to admit.
> 
> Unbeta'd because I don't have an excuse.
> 
> Trigger warning: Bloody Blood stuff

**Day 1- Holding Hands**

There are a lot of terrible things that come with being a super hero. Sometimes it’s difficult to get away from whatever you’re doing in your normal life to go save someone else’s. Sometimes your enemies aren’t just the ones you have to beat up, a lot of the time they are lurking on the internet and the media throwing around names because they hadn’t anything better to do.

Sometimes it was the sickening crack of a thugs head against the wall you just threw them against.

Sometimes it was the blood.

Peter felt nausea curdle in his stomach at the sight before him. The sight he was responsible for.

The man was about in his thirties, and an armed thief, trying to steal money from a bank. His partner, Deadpool had skipped off to take on the other three runners, and Peter had to handle the dude carrying the cash.

Perhaps peter had _handled_ him too hard. It was easy to forget you had above average strength when adrenaline was pumping and guns were being pointed at you.

By the time Deadpool had finished up, the police had apprehended the other three felons, and Spiderman was nowhere to be seen. He walked back to the alley that he’d seen his partner in last at felt his heart drop into his stomach at the sight of blood.

Relief washed over him when he saw the blood didn’t belong to Spidey, just the thug, but his worry was renewed again when he saw Spiderman standing there, motionless.

“Hey Spidey? Done banging around back here?” That wasn’t the most eloquent way to break the silence. Either way, Spiderman didn’t respond. Deadpool stepped over to him, wishing for once that his guns and gear didn’t make so much sound when he walked.

“Dude...” He said quietly, glancing over to the bleeding criminal and back at his partner. He knew how Spiderman felt about taking lives.

At first it had been a game for him, to seen how many ways Spiderman could stop him from adding to the body count, but the more time he’d spent with the hero, the more he realised the seriousness of it all.

He placed his large hand on the youngers shoulder, startling him. Peter finally looked up at him, taking a shuddering breath. It broke the mercenary’s heart.

“I think I killed him…” He spoke, voice wavering with the need to cry. “I think…I think he’s dead…”

Deadpool squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, biting back the urge to say something unhelpful. He walked over, squatting down near the body. He took in all the gore, without batting an eyelash, leaning down to see if he could hear or see any signs of life.

Finally a sliver of breath left the unconscious man’s lips, accompanied by a gurgling sound. Deadpool turned to Spiderman, voice low.

“He’s still alive, but only just.”

Peter let out a small sob, covering his masked face with his hands and nodding.

“The police are on their way, and as I’m sure you know, we aren’t exactly on speaking terms like ever, so I think it would be best to scram now, kid.”

“W-we _can’t_! We have to wait for them! We can’t just leave this guy here alone!”

Deadpool sighed, nodding reluctantly and wondering when he became so god damn soft. He wondered about the strange feeling of caring that enveloped his chest, as he’d been so accustomed to its absence. He usually didn’t care.

Peter was the opposite. He cared too much.

They stood together, leaning against the brick wall and watching a man splutter out air. Before Peter was struggling with words, but now he could not stop them from overflowing.

“Fuck. Fuck Man I almost _killed_ a person. Oh my god.” He leaned against the wall harder, legs turning to jelly after the extortion of panic.

“Yeah you did. I’d congratulate you, but I’m sensing that this aint the time.”

“I almost took his life.He almost died. Murdered. He might have a family…a mom...a wife”

Deadpool stole a glance at him, before reaching out and gripping his hand firmly into Spiderman’s. “You didn’t though. He’s alive, the lucky bastard, and more importantly, so are you. Everyone’s intact Spidey-widey, so just breathe.”

Peter did just that, smiling faintly at the older man’s words. The police and ambulance sirens started echoing down that street, and wordlessly, they took it as a sign to run.

And if they ran away together, hands still tightly interlocked with each other, that wasn’t anyone else’s business.


	2. Cuddly things and Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I posted this on the same day as the first posting? You're all crazy hahah...
> 
> Nothing too bad here I don't think, but again, unedited, so hit me up if something aint right.

**Day 2-Cuddling Somewhere**

It had been two weeks since the hand-holdy thing. They had ran across town wildly, handing onto each other’s hand until Wade showed Peter where he lived. When Peter asked why, all Deadpool said was that they had formed an unbreakable ‘bond’.

Peter didn’t know if Deadpool was expecting anything in return, like say- here’s my secret identity, but he never mentioned anything and seemed content for Peter to sit on his shitty couch while he rummaged through his cupboards for a snack.

Food had been welcomed into open arms, and it was surprisingly normal for them to just sit together, masks rolled up to the nose, gorging themselves on junk and leftovers. There was never an awkward moment, with the constant stream of words that exited Wade’s mouth.

Peter had happily been on his way to his own apartment after that, but not without a sly comment from Deadpool before he left.

So, two weeks on, every now and again after his patrol, Peter would swing by Deadpool’s apartment to see if the light was on.

It happened to be one exhausting night. It seemed as though all the devious people of New York decided to mess around all at once, and not even the Avengers where coming out of their happy box to help.

He had been chased, shot at, swung at, punched, insulted, hugged (by a _very_ thankful teenage girl), and a number of other tiring things that had led him near the other side of town. His apartment was so incredibly far away, to be near his university, and he deliberated seeing if he couldn’t stay at Aunt May’s new house, but that would require a decent lie to avoid stressing her out, and that would be more than his brain could handle.

He found his movements heading towards Deadpool’s place before he could stop them, and he resigned to his fate, swinging up the buildings to make the journey faster.

He relaxed at the sight of light in the window, thanking the gods that the Merc was at home and not somewhere exotic, on a job.

He made his way over, gently rapping on the door, hearing someone shuffle around before calling out. “Back already Al? Or did ya get lost on the way to the taxi? Couldn’t get enough of me?”

The door opened, and Deadpool was at the door, minus his mask.

“Spidey?” He whispered in surprise, scarred face paling as he saw who it was. Peter knew his face was messed up, from the countless times he had seen the flesh of his chin when they ate, or watched his lips when they were relaxing, but to see all of it. To see his face, was a bit surprising.

It knocked his words out for a moment, fizzling his already fried brain. “Hey dude” He managed, lifting his hands up in a weak wave, his arm incredibly sore.

“Uh” was all Deadpool could say intelligibly, before stepping back into the shadows, concealing most of his face. “What’s up? Is that correct protocol for this?”

Peter smiled and nodded. “Long story short, I’m tired as fuck and I wanted to crash here…If that’s okay?”

Deadpool nodded, moving aside for Peter to enter. He knew most of the apartment’s layout by now, and knew how to manoeuvre around the chaotic mess that seemed to control the place, He noticed the amount of discarded clothing and tried not to think too hard about who “Al” was.

“Want some food?” Deadpool asked, closing the door and kicking some rubbish with his foot as if he could magically make the place clean. “Wait, let me grab my mask first.”

Peter nodded, flopping onto the couch with a loud audible groan. Whatever made him more comfortable.

“Big day at the office sweetie? Is it hard being the man of the house?” the Merc asked sarcastically on the hunt for the leftover pizza.

“Yes, Deadpool darling, I don’t know what’s wrong with New Yorkers these days, I just hope our kids won’t have to grow up with this nonsense.” Peter was tired, but not so tired as to play along with Deadpool’s jokes.

“It’s Wade.” The voice came from the kitchen, making Peter’s mask bunch up with his confused frown.

“What?”

“I’d rather you call me Wade. Especially since we’re doing the whole sleepover jig now.”

“Oh.” Peter said quietly, heart doing a stupid little flip. He did his best to ignore it.

Wade came into the room, carrying a plate stacked with cold ass olive and pineapple pizza, and mask horribly crooked.

He flopped down next to him, oblivious to Peter’s laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

Peter merely snickered, sitting up to take Wade’s face in both hands and straighten the mask. His hands lingered on his jawline for a second before he dropped them into his lap quickly. Wade stared at him continually, until Peter turned and reached for the T.V remote, flicking between channels with a slice of Pizza in his hand.

Wade seemed to return to reality, muttering something under his breath. They lazed around for a while, Peter perking up a bit despite his drowsiness. Wade managed to keep up more than his share of the conversation.

As soon as Peter started dozing, Wade helped him up and led him to his bed, which smelt strangely of Wade, mixed with socks. Bonelessly Peter flopped onto the mattress, not bothering to roll his mask down after eating.

“So, I’ll sleep on the couch.” He heard Wade say, as he made a move in the direction of the living room. Peter drew what strength he could to drive through his mind clouds and say “N…no, just sleep here. I….hate sleeping…alone.”

Peter wasn’t too sure that he had been heard, or that he had even spoken at all, until he felt a weight dip on the mattress next to him. Wade’s bed wasn’t small, but it certainly wasn’t big, and it forced the two to lie comfortably curled around each other.

“Hey…I’m sorry about before…about my face. I didn’t mean to like scare you.”

“Nah…” Peter said, coming out more as air than a sound. “It’s fine…I want to see your face more often. It was a surprise, but the more I see it…the less surprised I’ll be…and then it will be normal…”

Wade’s chest rumbled with his laugh, and it felt so nice to be pressed against him like this, warm and sturdy behind his back. He felt safe and cosy, tangled in Wade’s strong arms and legs.

Wade was only wearing a t-shirt, so Peter took the time to indulge his curiosity and lacking inhibitions to run his fingertips over the muscular bicep.

He hummed at the feeling of the dips and bumps of the scars twining around Wade’s skin, letting his hand touch each and every one without shying away. Wade tensed behind him, but relaxed after a minute of the touching, deciding instead to pull him closer.

Things soon turned fuzzy for Peter, falling asleep to Wade’s steady breathing, and heartbeat…

 

 

 

 

Morning was not so relaxing.

Peter woke up in a haze of heat and soreness, and the desire to burrow closer to the giant furnace of a person behind him.

When he did just that, he was welcomed with a nice hard prod to his ass with something that had better be a _goddamn_ hand sweet baby Jesus.

His shifting again, and the moan that was pulled from Wade assured that it most certainly _not_ a hand at all, in the very least.

“Whoa!” Peter jolted, sitting up and coming to his senses quickly. Wade just smiled in amusement, eyes still closed as if this happened all the time to him. It probably did.

“Don’t jump about.” Wade whispered, in a totally _not_ sexy way that reminded Peter of his own…ahem…morning problem.

Wade’s voice was deep and scratchy from sleep, and was doing things to Peter.

“What’s a little morning wood between friends?”

“You’re dick was up my ass.” Peter said dumbly, without anything smarter to say.

“Wow, it sounds so much _hotter_ when you say it-“Wade said, opening his eyes, cutting off his sentence, face morphing into shock.

Peter was confused for a moment, about to ask Wade what was wrong, when he suddenly felt the nakedness on his face. He looked down and saw his Spiderman mask scrunched up on the pillow next to him.

“Oh fuck.”  “You are fucking gorgeous.” they said simeltaneously, before Peter was covering the Mercs eyes with his hands.

“Don’t look! Close your eyes!”

“I think it’s a _teensy_ bit too late for that baby. I aint forgetting that face in a while.”

“Wade!” He whined, panic gripping his vocal chords and making him sound like a prepubescent girl.

“I can’t help it. You look like a glasses model. A sexy glasses model.”

Peter groaned, rolling away from him and grabbing his mask. Wade was right, it was a bit too late to take back what had happened. His identity was practically already out.

“Well…” He said after a few minutes of loaded silence. “I think I’m fucked.”

“Oh, not yet baby boy.” Wade laughed suggestively, in a way that made it clear that it was only partially a joke. Peter could not deal with Wade’s advances right now.

Sensing Peter’s discomfort, Wade sat up, and patted his shoulder lightly. “Ah c’mon, it aint all bad. Now who could I possibly tell this information to? I still don’t even know your name-“

“Peter.” Peter said impulsively, “My name is Peter.”

“Okay so I know you’re name, and what your face looks like. Big deal right? What use is that information going to be to me, other than going into my spank bank…?” Wade’s sentence trailed off, possibly already imagining all sorts of dirty things.

“Promise you won’t sell me out?” Peter asked after a moment.

“Pinkie promise Petey-Pie. A whole fist if you really want.”

Peter rolled his eyes, dragging his fingers through his messy hair. He knew he was a restless sleeper but he never knew it would prove to be so dangerous to his secret life. It would be just his luck to have his mask slip off in his sleep.

In his sleep, cuddling next to an incredibly attractive man, might he add.

Or maybe not, as that thought seemed to make him more nervous.

Wade was incredibly attractive, despite the whole pizza pie thing going on with his face. Wade Wilson had puppy-dog eyes and a billion watt smile that even fucked-up skin and premature baldness couldn’t touch.

Peter Parker was so screwed right now.

“Breakfast?” Wade asked with a flourish, standing up and giving Peter an eyeful of his tented pants.“I’ll make pancakes?”

Peter Parker was well and truly screwed the fuck up.


	3. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are playing games while playing a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during school lmao

**Day 3-Gaming/Watching a movie**

Nearly a month had passed spent forming their new found friendship, if friendship was what you could call it.

It was more like a friendly disposition, with an ass-load of sexual tension and close calls. Peter was constantly on the edge of jumping Wade's bones.

The day Peter invited Wade over to his own apartment for the first time, the merc had been so excited that he leaped into his arms with a high pitched squeal, which really should have freaked Peter out, but rather made him want to tour the bedroom first.

And he wasn’t the only one. Wade usually wasn’t subtle about his thoughts, but he was even less so when it came to Peter. He took fun in making the most lewd innuendos without outright stating what he intended. Peter hated it, and never wanted it to stop.

He had also taken to giving Peter a multitude of nicknames. When he first found out Peter's last name, he called him “Parker-Boy” for a week, and kept telling him to “park” his butt here, or shouting “MotherParker!” the week after that. It really wasn’t funny.

Wade was now as comfortable in Peter’s apartment as vice versa (Wade’s apartment would be more comfortable if he didn’t leave his guns lying about, but Wade insisted it was fine.) He came and went as he pleased, finding more excuses to spend time with him or spend the night.

They shared the bed a few more times after the first one, in considerably less awkward circumstances. Peter would never admit it, but he sometimes brushed against Wade on purpose, just to hear the bitten back grunts he made, and watch him try and hold himself back.

One thing Wade was shockingly good at, was holding out. He never stayed in Peter’s space too long to become uncomfortable, and never touched him in spots that weren’t a-okay, but his control seemed to grow steadily irritating when it was used for evil things, and not good things, like screwing Peter.

Holding back and teasing had become a fierce competition to them. I was a game to see who could hold out the longest.

Peter was usually good at games, but this one was becoming more and more difficult each time he and Wade met.

Especially when said Wade was kneeling on all fours over an ancient Nintendo 64, wiggling the cartridge of Mario kart into it's slot and whispering. “Damn, I can’t get it in. Should I blow it first?”

Peter bit his lip, sensing another round of their game coming on.

“Maybe you should try sliding the button back again?” He suggested.

Wade hummed, unable to keep the playful grin off his face. It held even more power over Peter than usual, since he had decided to go mask-less today.

“It’s still not turned on, Petey-boy. Maybe I should try pulling it out and pushing it back in again?”

Peter nodded, not trusting his voice, and watched as Wade slid the cartridge out of its slot, and blow carefully against its opening. It was such an ordinary motion, why the fuck was it soseductive?

“Try it again.” Peter said quietly, “Push it in harder this time, so it goes all the way in.”

Wade swallowed, and had a hard time (Literally, grey sweatpants were a _terrible_ choice today) not breaking the old device.

The game flashed across the screen, and he stood up, plonking down on the couch, so close to Peter that he may as well have sat on him.

“Ready to lose, baby?” He asked mockingly, not bothering to hide his growing bulge. Maybe a hard-on would distract Peter and he’d win both of their games.

The pick a character screen came up, and it was Peter’s turn to play.

“Should I be Bowser or Toad?" He said, liking the way his voice came out sounding velvety.

"Bowser is so _big_ and strong, and muscular. I bet he _pounds_ into the other drivers when they crash, but Toad is so damn _fast_. He just _rides_ those roads so wildly.”

Wade swallowed an ignored the voice in his head that suddenly suggested Mario Kart role-play sex. He never thought he’d think of Bowser and Petey’s ass in the same thought bubble.

“Be whoever you want.” Wade managed. “I’m still gonna be Princess Peach and beat your ass to the ground.”

“God I hope so.” Peter whispered, and Wade nearly _choked_.

\---

After three brutal rounds of Mario Kart, in which Wade _did_ mop the floor with Peter, they grew bored of the game, and settled for watching a movie instead.

“I think that the supreme champion of Kart-Racing based games should be allowed to pick the movie.” Wade said, flexing his winners muscles.

“Fine. But you only won, because you picked the rainbow road course-“

“Fuck yeah I did”

“Three consecutive times in a row.”

“I’ll rainbow _your_ road.”

Peter barked a laugh and leaned back on his couch. “Just don’t pick a bad movie, kay?”

“I never pick bad movies.”

Wade rummaged through Peter’s organised collection, because he had an organised collection, because he was a nerd.

“I want something with just the right amount of romance, violence sexy times~.” Wade sang, running his hands across the tops of the covers, until he found one that made his eyes light up.

“Let’s watch Mr. and Mrs. Smith. I feel like our relationship is simmilar to theirs...”

Peter covered his eyes with his arm, considering the pro’s and cons of falling asleep right now. Pro: He’d get to _sleep_. In between Uni and Spandex filled journeys (unfortunately not the ones that he wanted to have with Wade) sleep was a rare and elusive treasure. Con, Wade would annoy the fuck truck out of him until he was forced into consciousness.

“Sure lets watch that.” He said, not caring too much about what was on T.V as long as Wade came back and cuddled with him  in a totally not friend-based way.

Peter could hear the sounds of Wade setting up the movie, but he was too deep in thought to notice the silence that had filled up the room, were Wade's words should be.

He felt the warmth of something very close to his face before he registered Wade’s mouth on his.

He froze.

Wade was kissing him.

It was like a jolt of electricity had been passed between them via lips. Peter was so stunned that he couldn't move.

The kiss was entirely too brief, but in that short period of time, Peters brain had exploded twice and malfunctioned.

Wade pulled away, sitting on the couch next to Peters feet. Peter heard him exhale a huge pent up breath of air that he must have been holding.

Peter slid his arms away from his eyes and looked at Wade.

Wade's expression looked caught between guilt and extreme pleasure. They stared at each other for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened, until Wade filled up the silence with his nervous voice.

“Sorry. Kissing Spiderman was  on my bucket list. Near the top actually. Now I can tell everyone that I macked on with the amazing spider-dude. Weasel will be so proud.” Wade kept blabbering, trying to talk his way out of what had happened.

Peter was tuning him out, trying to catch his brain up to speed.

Wade Wilson had kissed him.

He liked Wade. Of course he liked Wade. Wade was funny, and sexy and sweet, and cared _so_ much, even when he pretended that he didn’t. He was Peter’s idea of near perfection, and they had kissed and Peter was missing out on a glorious opportunity.

He sat up suddenly, making Wade clamp his mouth shut in shock. A brief flicker of worry passed through Wade's eyes, as though he thought that Peter was running away.

Tentatively, Peter crawled over to where Wade sat. Wade's eyes looked like that of a confused puppy, unsure of why Peter was comming closer, of why Peter wanted him.

He put one hand on Wade’s cheek, ignoring the way Wade instinctively began to shy away. He pressed against the marred flesh harder, and pulled him in to meet his lips.

It was like kissing fire. Peter's mouth was enveloped in heat, Wade sucking him in like he was air. The way Wade's tongue flicked at his own was making Peter burn. 

Peter would not go so far as to describe himself a virgin, but saying that he was experienced would be a lie. He had embarrassed himself many many _many_ times by previous girlfriends due to his lack of experience, but with Wade it was different. As soon as their lips connected, Wade took control. What Peter lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasim.

It was like a dance. They moved together rhythmically, testing each other out, and what worked best. Peter moved even closer, lifting one of his legs up to straddle Wade onto the couch.

Wade heavily approved, rewarding Peter’s movement with a groan, and hands that slid hungrily down his back.

Peter revelled in the warm solidity between his leags and the firmness of Wade's chest beneath his hands. He heard himself moan as Wade's hands finally dipped down lower and grabbed his ass.

Peter held onto Wade’s shoulders, trying his best not to grind down onto the hardness that he knew Wade was sporting. The merc had been rock hard through most of their Mario Kart races, and if he considered it distracting then, it was even more now.

Wade mouthed along Peter’s neck, like kissing him was more important than air. Peter gasped and tilted his head back at the sensation. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, almost whining at the feeling of Wade’s tongue laving at neck. He pulled away and looked down at him.

“Wait, does that mean that I won?”

“Won what, baby boy?” Wade asked, brain preoccupied by other things.

“Our game? Our holding back game.”

Wade sighed, and pressed his face into the space between Peter’s shoulder and neck. He wondered what it would be like to bite down there. 

“I guess you could say that you won. I handled you just fine when you were being all seductive and shit, but seeing you lying there, covering everything but those cute lips…I couldn’t help it. I had to kiss you.”

Peter laughed, cupping the back of Wade’s head.

“My lips aren’t cute Wade.”

“Fuck yeah they are. They are so pretty, like fucking cupid sculpted them or something.”

Peter laughed again, more high pitched from the feeling of his face flushing red, and his heart  doing a backflip.

No one had ever told him something like that before. 

They looked at each other again, smiling like idiots, until Wade sighed and slid back giving Peter a knowing look.

“I know what you’re gonna say Petey. We can’t do the sex thing until I treat you to a respectable meal, like a gentleman.” Peter smirked, clamboring down to cuddle next to Waded on the couch. “How is it that you know me so well?” 

“Maybe it’s because I like you so damn much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly I can never look at N64's or Bowser the same way again...


	4. A Date with Misconception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can go as hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much.
> 
> This ones a bit short and l@ame because year 12 is riding my ass, but holidays soon, so I hopefully will have a bit more time on my hands to write about their weird missaventures.

Peter wanted to ask Wade on a date. He really _really_ wanted to ask Wade on a date. He had already planned out most of the details of where they would go, and what they would do. First dates were always the most daunting, and even though he and Wade knew each other well, it still made him nervous. 

Especially since every time he tried to ask him, something went wrong. At first he thought it was just a coincidence…but the more it happened the heavier an unsettling feeling sank in his gut. 

“This is your friendly neighbourhood pool guy speaking, and who might you be?” Peter smiled, holding the phone closer to his ear as he rummaged around in his pocket for his apartment key. Winter was slowly crawling in, leaving him even colder than prior to his transformation.

“It’s Peter.” He said, feeling odd at saying his own name.

“Why Peter, it’s my pleasure to hear from you, literally. I’m about to start touching myself.”

“So this is a bad time?”

“It’s never a bad time when your involved Petey.”

Peter got the door open, hurrying in with his work bag. “That’s good to hear.”

He heard some shuffling on the other end, before a slightly quieter voice in the background. It sounded like a woman.

Peter froze, trying to focus all of his attention into hearing who else Wade was with right now. His brain filtered through the possibilities. Could it have been the T.V? Pizza delivery?

“Uh, Wade?” Peter asked voice sounding awkward and young to his own ears. Peter really didn’t want to be the type of guy who jumped to conclusions, or didn’t have enough faith in his partner and so forth, but suddenly he was full of anxiety.

“Yeah?” He heard the Merc ask, almost impatiently.

“Who’s that in the background?”

Why was Peter so nervous? He trusted Wade a lot, and knew that he wouldn’t pull something like this…probably. Then again, he has been known for being open with his relationships, and it’s not like he and Peter agreed to anything exclusive. Hell, they didn’t agree to anything really, they sort of just bumped tongues and laughed at each other.

“It’s nobody important.” Wade dismissed easily, “Was there something important you wanted to tell me, or is this just a howdedo call?”

Peter frowned, trying to remember why he’d called Wade in the first place. Oh yeah, _date._

“Um, I was wondering if you were free next Friday night. I thought maybe we could…”

“Friday night? Sorry Peter, unfortunately, I’ll be out of the city then.”

“What? Why?” “I, uh, took a job. Far away ‘n shit. I’ll probably be gone for most of the weekend.”

Peter deflated. He really wanted to take Wade out. They sort of indirectly promised to go out on a date last time they had met, but that was well over a week ago. Now that he was thinking about it that was the last time he had seen Wade properly. Right after they kissed, they watched the movie together and Peter had fallen asleep. When he woke up, Wade had made him something to eat and had left, off to go “do Peter’s patrol of the city”, as he had been texted later. He hadn’t seen him since.

Something about this was off to Peter.

“So is that all, Pete? I kind of have to get going.”

“Oh, um…Yeah, sorry.” Peter could hear the disappointment in his voice. Wade must have as well, because he spoke very softly.

“I’ll see you when I get back, b- Petey. The job will be really quick.”

Peter could hear the woman’s voice again, a little louder this time, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up under his bed covers and never come out.

“Bye Wade.”

_________________

 

The next few days were a bore. Peter and Wade texted a little bit, but definitely not as much as they usually did.

It was painful.

Friday was a slow day. All through his morning classes, all Peter could think about was the fact that Wade rejected his suggestion for a date again. He couldn’t stop wondering who that other woman was, and how he should feel about it. Maybe Wade just didn’t realise that Peter wanted him all to himself?

On the way home, he started imagining scenarios. What if Wade didn’t want to give up that kind of lifestyle? Would Peter be able to share? He sighed and rolled his neck.

He still rode around on his ancient bike that he used in high school. He felt dorky on it, but he just didn’t have the heart to get rid of it. It was fun. Riding his bike was the closest he could get to swinging around New York, without having to wear a mask.

His phone started ringing, and he almost crashed in his haste to rip it out of his pocket. He glanced at the screen excitedly, hoping it was Wade. Maybe he cancelled his trip.

It was Aunt May.

His shoulders sagged as he answered the call.

“Hey Aunt May”

“Peter?” She questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He said, attempting to lighten up his voice and mask his disappointment. He didn’t want her to worry.

“Well, I was going to invite you over for dinner. I’m making apple pie.”

“Great. I’ve nowhere else to be. I’d love to come over.”

“Good, I’ll see you at seven. You can tell me what the matter is when you get here.”

 

\----------

 

“So what is it, Peter. Girl trouble?”

Peter spluttered, halfway through attempting to drink his cup of tea when he was caught off guard with the question. Aunt May had lulled him into a false sense of security by not bringing up his dismal mood and stuffing him with food instead.

“No. It’s not girl trouble…”

“Boy trouble then?” Peter resisted the urge to splutter again. He never openly told his Aunt about his sexuality, but like everything else, she seemed to already know. It was a wonder how he kept his superhero life a secret from her.

When Peter said nothing, she scooted closer and smiled. “Spill it Peter. Tell me what’s wrong.”

So he did.

He told her all of his concerns about Wade, and his fears that he was seeing other people, and his avoidance of Peter. He told her how he was supposed to be on a date tonight.

“Oh dear. Well that is all very complicated, but I’m sure it should all become clear to you if you talk it out with him. Make sure he knows how much he means to you, and let your intentions be known, and then leave it at his side of the court. He can’t make a decision if he doesn’t know how you feel first.”

Peter nodded, processing what she said. Aunt May was right, he needed to make his intentions obvious. He wanted to date Wade, not just fool around a bit, and he didn’t want to share. If Wade didn’t want these things then that was okay, but he couldn’t make a choice if the proposition wasn’t even set up.

“Thanks Aunt May.” He said, relaxing a little as he ate his pie. She gave him a fond look, before sipping her tea.

 

\-------

 

He was on his way home from Aunt May’s house, feeling a mix of determination and anxiety. He now knew what he needed to do, but was worried about how Wade would take the news.

He pulled his phone out as he walked, and dialled Wade’s number. Wade answered on the fourth ring.

“Hey Petey Pudding and Pie, what’s up?”

“You busy right now Wade?” Peter tried hard to hear what was going on in the background. He could distinctly hear the sounds of a television.

“Uh, yeah I’m pretty busy right now, working, but I have a few minutes to spare.”

Peter frowned suspiciously. “Busy doing what? Watching the Golden Girls?”

Wade laughed nervously and the Peter heard him get up and move to a different room. “No…I’m….working.”

“We have to talk, Wade. It’s important.”

He heard Wade hesitate, before quietly saying “Those words are never good…”

“I want to talk face to face.”

“I can’t” Wade said quickly. “I’m working.”

“When do you get back?”

“Not until next…Wednesday…”

Peter huffed in frustration.“You said it was only a weekend job.”

Wade hesitated again. Peter could hear the sound of an old coffee maker churning and conking away and froze in his tracks.

That was Wade’s coffee maker from his house. He knew because it made a very distinct whizzing sound that let everyone around it know that the machine was not broken enough to replace it, but not fixed enough to make a clean cup of coffee.

“Ah, the job changed a bit…I have to suddenly stay a little bit longer…”

Peter narrowed his eyes, turning around and changing direction. Wade was at home. Why was Wade at home? He started to walk quickly, in an almost jog.

“What kind of Job is it?” Peter questioned, buying himself some time.

“It’s um, a track and report mission. I’m following some notorious animal smugglers, awful really. They drive around in a hideous yellow car, I’ve been at their heels day and night, gathering Intel to slam them down.”

Peter turned the corner sharply, thanking his superior reflexes which stopped him from skidding.

“What are you doing Petey? You sound like you’re running.”

“I am. I just realised I forgot something. I have to go Wade. See you soon.”

“Wait, what?”

Peter hung up, bounding around the streets until he stopped at his destination. He saw Wade’s apartment, light on, and a silhouette of someone who definitely wasn’t Wade walking around.

Peter took in a deep breath and made his way to the door, knocking on it. He heard Wade shout ‘Pizza!” From the other side, and he crossed his arms.

 

The look of shock on Wade’s face would have been funny, if Peter wasn’t so pissed.

 

“P-Peter?!” Wade’s face dropped, and he stepped backwards, Peter took this as an opportunity to step inside, just in case Wade wanted to shut him out.

“What are you doing here?” Wade asked, disbelieving.

“I should ask you the same question. You are supposed to be on a job.”

“I…Uh”

“Why did you lie to me Wade? Is it because you are sleeping with other people?”

“No Peter I-“

“Because if you are, that’s okay, but I want you to know that I want to date you. I want you to date me. And Only me.”

“Peter-“

“And if that’s too much, then fine, we can stay friends, but I like you Wade. I like you a _fucking_ lot. I don’t want to share you.”

Wade was silent. He blinked a few times and let out a little nervous laugh.

“Petey, I’m not sleeping with anyone else right now.”

“You don’t have to lie Wade.”

“I’m not lying! Honestly, there is no one on my radar, and there wasn’t going to be anyone, unless it was something you wanted…”

“Then why are you at home with someone?”

 

Before Wade could say anything, a little old woman hobbled into the room. She had a walking stick and shades on, feeling her was across the room.

“Who was at the door?” She asked.

 

“Um, it was Peter.” Wade said weakly watching her reaction.

She laughed.

“Good. Serves you right for being such a pussy. I’ll go to my room.”

Peter watched in shock as she made her way across the hall into a bedroom Peter had never really noticed before. He watched her go, and then spun around to look at Wade.

Wade sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s Al. She lives here with me.”

“You have a roommate and you never told me?!” Peter squealed.

“Well, you never asked.”

“Oh my god.”

“Anyway, like I was saying before, I aint sleeping with anyone else. Do you know anyone who would sleep with this?” Wade asked gesturing to his scarred face. Peter frowned at his comment.

“I would. So would heaps of other people I’m sure. That’s why I was so worried about the other day.”

“Other day?”

“I…” Peter suddenly felt guilty. “I heard someone’s voice…I thought you may have been…because you’ve been avoiding me lately. I now see that wasn’t the case.” He gestured to the door that Al had disappeared behind. “At least I hope not.”

Wade burst out laughing. He clutched his stomach and laughed until he was nearly crying. Peter laughed a bit too, but mainly blushed a lot at his embarrassing misconception. “You thought that Al was…That I was sleeping with her...” He started cackling again. When he had finally settled down, he leaned against the wall and wiped his eyes.

“Oh Petey-boy…so amusing.”

“Shut up.” He flushed more. “So then why have you been avoiding me? Do you just not like me like that?”

Wade’s gaze darkened, and he moved to turn away. Before he could, Peter grabbed is face with one hand, squishing his cheeks together.

“Please Wade.” Peter begged. “Please be honest with me.”

Wade sighed, eyes softening. He reached out and hugged him, enveloping Peter in his embrace. Peter’s hands moved to wrap around Wade’s shoulders.

“Peter…the reason I’ve been avoiding you is because…I don’t want you to ask me out…and then regret it.”

“What?” Peter pulled back to look at Wade in the eyes. He had to be joking.

“I just…It wouldn’t be the first time. I know I’m a mess. At first when we were flirting, I thought you were just joking around, and then I realised that you were serious. I couldn’t believe it. All I wanted to do was scoop you up and keep you forever, but after we kissed…I realised that…I couldn’t make you live like that. You deserve someone so much better than me Peter. You’re too good.”

Peter stared at Wade incredulously, mouth wide open. He should have expected that Wade would feel this way.

“So you decided to hide away in here?”

“Yeah…”

“All weekend?”

“I thought you might get bored, or meet someone new, or forget about me…or something….”

“Forget you?!” Peter exclaimed. “Who could forget Wade fucking Wilson?!”

Wade opened his mouth to say something, but Peter covered his mouth with his fingertips. He had to finish.

“Wade. I have known you for well over a year, and liked you for almost as much. I know that you have your moments, but so do I. We all do. I know what I’m getting myself into, and I hope that you do too, with me. I want to date you Wade. I _like_ you. “

Wade took in a deep breath. His eyes were wide and looked like they were full of stars. Peter wanted to kiss him.

Peter cupped his face and pressed his mouth against his. Wade gently kissed him back eyes fluttering shut. He wanted to believe Peter so badly, but it was difficult, he had been told he was unlovable by so many people, so many times.

When they pulled apart, Peter smile was like sunshine and something curled low in Wade’s belly.

“So” Peter said finally. “Are you free next Tuesday?”

Wade nodded, and kissed Peter again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date went well by the way. An the woman's voice in the background of Wades calls is good old blind Al telling him to just go on a date with the boy and stop being a weak shit.


	5. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at all dem kissez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absoloutely amazed at how many people are actually reading this, and what's more enjoying it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to look at my rushed ass writing. 
> 
> Legit though, this is hurried, as I am now completing my final year of highschool (sob) so ya know, all that shit.
> 
> Thank you :)

Peter and Wade share many kisses over that next month.

They share fiery kisses. Ones where they have been bantering or bickering, and the heated tension in the room boils to breaking point, until either of them give in and wield their mouth to the other. Peter is often the one who initiates these kisses. They are so full of fire that Peter feels like he is burning from the inside out, and when he pulls back to look at Wade, the dazed look in his darkened eyes tells Peter he feels the same way.

Sometimes they share soft kisses, and surprisingly, these are instigated more by Wade.

He gets this far off look on his face, as though he was delving very deep into his mind, or mental conversing with himself. Then his gaze would focus on Peter, and he would hold him tightly, but carefully. Like Peter was a small animal or delicate glass. Wade would kiss him so gently, with such softness. Like he was afraid Peter was going to disappear. In return Peter would kiss him back, pressing harder until they were both gasping for breath.

They had good morning kisses, and good bye kisses, and smiling kisses and laughing kisses. Sometimes, on the occasion they had crying kisses.

They had sex kisses. These were Wade’s favourite. When the mood took them, which it often did, they would start a kiss that was slow and languid. That never lasted very long,and soon enough, Peter would be biting down on Wade’s lip, and Wade would be grabbing at his hips, bringing them tightly pressed together.

Kisses would be replaced with moans, until Wade couldn’t take it anymore, and he’d have to have Peter, right there. It didn’t matter where they were, as long as Peters hand was down his pants.

They fucked like rabbits, If there was a place where you could have sex, they’d probably already done it there. Kitchen, Car, Alley (“Never again, Wade.”) Even one time at the library, when Wade surprised Peter by swinging by and bringing lunch with him. Looking back on it, all Wade could do was smile proudly at their acheivements. Peter was not so proud, and much more ebarrassed about their obvious lack of control when it came to the others body, but when Wade beamed at him and told him how awesome it had been, he couldn't help but concede. He would have wierd hurried hanjobs inside the dark corner of the public library every day if it made Wade happy.

If Peter had to decide which kiss was his favourite though, it would have to be the kissthat they shared between Spiderman and Deadpool.

Since they had started dating, they fought beside each other less than before. It was difficult to keep their hands to themselves, and the last thig they wantd was for someone to blow the whole thing out of proportion.

Peter knew Wade was basically always on standby wherever he went out as spiderman to fight crime, just in case he needed backup, but most of the time, he stuck to his paid jobs, and Peter stuck to his getting-punched-without-earning-money-for -it job.

However, when they did fight together, it was amazing. Of course they still had their squabbles over fighting styles and how to handle bad guys, but now they _knew_ each other. Of course they knew each other before, but now Peter knows exactly how many strides Wade is going to take before he skids to a stop, and he knows how his muscles will tense up underneath his suit, and he knows what Wade huge cocky grin looks likes without his mask on, because he’s seen it a billion times before, in their normal lives.

The kiss only ever happened once.

 It was after a more dangerous battle. The criminals were wielding a lot of knives and guns, things Spiderman had dealt with plkenty of times before,  but every time he'd disarm them, more weapons kept comming.

These darkly dressed guys, presumably some form of gang, had cornered a single mother and her two children into an alleyway. With wade's help, most of they were lying unconcious on the ground (Yes, unconcious, not _unalived_ ) or disarmed and it all seemed pretty simple from there.

Sometimes you overestimate yourself, and underestimate the bad guys.

One still had a gun, hidden in his jacket pocket. It was small, barely a pistol, but it still could shoot, and it still could kill.

Peter spidey-sense went off, a tingle down his spine, and before he knew it, he was sailing through the air, diving forward to protect the victims from an oncoming bullet.

Everything happened in a blur. He landed on his feet, bouncing forward onto his toes, and forced to keep going, momentum pushing him. At first Peter didn’t think it hit him. The sound of the gunshot richoetted off the alley walls, echoing around in Peters ear drums.

All of a sudden he could feel it. Sharp and throbbing in his right arm.

It was overwhelmingly painful, he stumbled forwards a few steps too far and hit the wall, using his powers to stick to it so he wouldn’t collapse to the ground. The woman had started crying, and the man who’d shot him had cheered.

It didn’t last long. Deadpool, whom had been frozen in shock suddenly roared to life, turning on the man with the ferocity of a sleep deprived bear. Peter could hear a snap behind him, but was too drowned in pain to react.

It took all of Peter’s effort to push himself off the wall, and call out Wade’s name.He knew the man would be beating his shooter sensless. If he didn’t stop him soon, Wade would turn the man into a human pretzel, and that was something that neither her, nor the small family needed  to witness.

Wade didn’t hear him the first time, but the second weak calling out of Wade’s name had the man spinning, and dashing forward to hold him carefully in his strong arms.

“Holy shitballs. You got fucking shot. What the fuck were you thinking you assnugget.”

“Sorry Wade. Better me than some kid.”

They looked at each other for a moment, tension buzzing with every inch of the shared constact. Wade forceful tugged his Deadpool mask up, revealing his scarred chin, doing the same to Peters before he even knew what was happening. In a heated moment further, Wade's lips were set upon his like their life depended on it.

Wade kissed him hard, although he was careful not to put any pressure on his wound. Peter’s lips felt bruised yet at the same time, he felt as though he couldn’t get close enough to Wade. He _needed_ to be closer.

Peter could feel exactly what Wade was feeling,what Wade was thinking, through the movement of his mouth. _Thank God_ , he was saying, _Thank God you are alive_. Peter scrambled closer, and Wade kissed him like a man who was desperate, a man who was drowning. Peter was his air, and for those few frozen and inevitable seconds where Peter was almost fatally shot, he couldn’t breathe.

The adrenaline pounded through them both like a drum, a clash of teeth and tongues to remind themselves that they were both still there. They were both still breathing.

When they pulled apart,Peters skin was humming with energy, and Wade was panting with his efforts, tongue tracing his lips as though what had happened was already a far off memory. He pulled his mask down quickly, the sound of the material smacking against his skin in his haste.

Peter tried to do the same thing, but the pain that tore through his arm made him see white for a few seconds.

“God damn it son of a bitch” He said through gritted teeth.

Peter pulled his hand away from his wound, and was startled by how much blood came out.

“Fuck.”

The mother and her kids were huddled together, still shaking from the fear. If they had noticed their embrace, they had said nothing. The mother spoke up, voice wavering with tears. “Thank you both. Without you we would have…we would have…”

“It’s fine ma’am.” Peter grunted, resting all of his weight of Wade.

“That’s my job.”

The woman nodded, blinking through her tears. Peter could hear sirens coming down the street.

He prodded Wade’s shoulder, trying to ignore how the jostle of movement set his arm ablaze.

 

“I should get going to the hospital right about now.”


	6. Clothes or no clothes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Boomboxes the shit out of 'careless whisper' *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up, I've been gone for agggees because of school and then camping trip without the internets, but I am back so happy easter you naughty taughties ( Also I had written this chapter so well, and then my laptop died and it didn't save, so I'm real sorry yall didn't get to read the good stuff)

Wade really couldn’t be happier if he tried.

For some obscure reason, that Wade didn't understand, Peter Parker wanted to keep him around. Peter must have meant what he said about caring for Wade (even though it was _still_ hard for him to believe) and no more weird mishaps happened with Al.  In fact, they now spent a majority of their time in Peter’s apartment, to save Al from hearing them doing things.

Namely each other.

Wade was incredibly surprised to discover how much Peter wanted to have sex, especially when he was basically a giant walking wrinkle. He remembered the first time they fucked, how fervent and hot Peter was.

He remembered how it had been after one of Peter’s patrols, and how he’d come back, not tired like he usually was, but buzzing with nervous energy. Wade had just been lazing around Peter’s apartment, with lack of anything better to do, suited up just in case his boyfriend (BOYFRIEND HOLY SHIT!) needed back up while he was out fighting baddies.

Wade had been in the kitchen when Peter swung in, and turned just in time to see Peter do the sexy mask pulling off thing he did, that made him look like a model on a hair ad or something. Peter probably didn’t even realise he did it, but whenever he peeled his spiderman mask off, he did it with a toss of his head that never failed to make Wade’s mouth go dry. His hair was always so deliciously messy.

Wade had managed to turn at an opportune moment of witnessing the Spidey-flick, can of coke in his hand that he cracked open with a loud fizz. When Peter smiled at him, there was tinges of nervousness in the corners of his mouth that Wade didn’t quite pick up on. 

“Hey there, Baby spider. Baby Spider? What does one even call a baby spider..?” Wade took a swig of his drink, looking around on the bench for his phone. He had to google this shit immediately. This information was vital.

Peter placed the scrunched up mask onto his kitchen table, unusually silent and inching towards Wade.

“Ha ha, hey Peter, a baby spider is called a Spiderling. I’m going to call you that from now on.”

Peter stepped into Wade’s space, taking the phone out of his hands tossing it unceremoniously back on the bench, grabbing Wade's surprised hands and wrapping them around his waist instead.

“I could be your spiderling tonight, baby.” Peter said in a significantly lower voice. He didn’t want to analyse what he had said too closely, in case he needed to _exile_ himself. 

Wade looked startled, but smiled jokingly. “Firstly, I don’t wanna be your mama spider, snookums. I’d have to eat you then.”

“Only certain breeds of spiders do that…and…and if you wanted to eat me up, I wouldn’t…stop you.” Peter wanted to cringe at how unsmooth he was sounding. Like a big red light flashing the word 'Ass Virgin' over his head.

Wade looked up at Peter's burning face, oblivious to his advances. “Ah, Petey, I hate to break it to you, but you are way too small to eat. I mean you’re a twig, spiderling. You got no meat on your bones.” 

“Not...That’s not what I meant….” Peter said quietly, but Wade didn’t hear. He was doing that thing again, that he sometimes did when he talked to himself.

“No no. It _isn’t_ murder if you use all the parts.” Wade found himself saying, he looked at his feet, a bit embarrassed that he’d lost track of his voices when Peter was around.

Peter stared at him expectantly. Wade coughed.

“So what were you saying doll face?”

“I was saying that I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to _eat_ me Wade.” Peter’s voice was layered with as much suggestion as he could manage. Sometimes Wade was quick to notice things, but sometimes they had to be spelled out to him.

“Yes, and I said no cannibalism under my roof--well this is your apartment, so your roof.” He shrugged lifting the can up to his lips, still talking while he sipped.  “Though your roof, is just someone else’s house, so you would have to encompass the no cannibalism rule to everyone that lives in this complex for you to say that, as your roof isn’t really your roof. I wonder how many cannibals live here. Do you think a lot?” 

Wade was going on a tangent again, and Peter took all he had in him not to smack his head against his hand. This whole ordeal went by much sexier in his head.

“Wade.” Peter said loudly, cutting through his boyfriends blabbering.

“Yeah, Baby?” Wade asked with another sip of his drink. Peter gabbed Wade’s hips, and pulled them flush against his own. Through the suit, Peter’s erection prodded hard against Wade. 

“I. Want. To. _fuck_.”

Wade inhaled the coke with such accidental force, that a literal spurt of it came out his nose, and it _hurt_. The can slipped through his fingers, being promptly caught by his boyfriend with an elegant swoop. Wade coughed and thumped his chest, the shock of Peters sudden words making him splutter. He wasn’t use to being caught so off guard. 

Peter smirked a bit at Wade’s reaction, putting the half empty can onto the bench.

“I’m amazed I’m still hard. You wouldn’t shut up.”

Wade nodded, face red from choking. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “Maybe constant blabbering is a turn on for you, I know it is for me. Are…are you...sure Peter? Have you…ever…”

“I’ve had sex with girls before but never with a guy, but I know that I really want to Wade. I had to come home from my patrol a little earlier, because all I could think about was you…back here...and all the things we could be doing…” 

“And you got hard?”

“Naturally.” Peter smiled at Wade’s fixed gaze. Now that he finally had Wade’s attention, he could move this to where he originally wanted it to go.

Peter rolled his hips against Wade’s once, taking in his hitch of air with a grin.

“I started thinking about how I couldn’t decide if I wanted you to fuck me, or me to fuck you.” 

“S-shit baby boy.” Wade breathed pushing harder against Peter.

“I decided that I didn’t care, as long as you were touching my cock.” 

Wade rolled his eyes up to the roof, taking a moment to wonnder when Peter became so fucking hot, before herding Peter into his bedroom, and kicking the door shut with his foot.

Peter smirked slyly, stepping back until his knees hit the bed and he fell onto his back, vulnerable in all the right places. Wade followed him closely, crawling on top of him cautiously. Peter flushed at the sight of his boyfriend on all fours above him.

Peter's eyes were bright and firey with anticipation and want, and it made Wade shiver. He could still feel Peter's erection against his own growing cock. 

“Alright, baby, as long as you are absolutely sure, we can do this. I don’t want you to regret anything…” 

“Wade.” Peter said seriously. “If I was unsure, then I’d still be up on a rooftop fondling myself.”

Wade shook his head with a dirty laugh, taking pleasure in the feeling of Peter sinking into the matress beneath him.

“You are going to be the death of me, Peter. I swear.” 

Peter grinned mischievously, running his fingers up Wade’s mask and rolling it up enough for them to kiss. Peter's mouth worked hard against Wade's, trying to cover up his nervousness with dominance. Peter knew Wade liked to be bossed around a bit. He let his tongue flick up and chase Wade's, arching his body into the kiss so that their chests were touching.

After a few minutes of the heated embrace, and Peter already making sounds in the back of his throat, Wade rolled over and pulled Peter on top of him. 

“How about we do this, Spiderling. Since it’s our first time together, and you’re inexperienced, you can stick it in me. We can figure out the other shit later."

Peter nodded, capturing Wade’s lips in another frenzy. What he said before was true, at this point he didn’t care who was doing what as long as they were doing _something_.

Wade sighed at the sight of Peter, hair falling messily into his eyes, expression needy as he gently rutted his hips against Wade’s thigh, easing himself into some friction. Wade sucked in a breath at the feeling, and pulled his gloves off quickly, throwing them across the room.

“You sure are eager, aint cha, baby boy?” 

“Mmhm.” Peter agreed absentmindedly, occupied with getting more of Wade’s mask up to he could kiss the marred skin of his neck. It felt nice to run his tongue over, and he liked it when Wade groaned. 

“I couldn’t keep waiting. I’ve been thinking about you for weeks. I _need_ you.” 

Wade rolled his head back, partially because of how much Peter’s words affected him, and partially because of the hot mouth kissing its way up to his earlobe. He let his bare hands skim across the material of Peter’s spandex costume, finding the part where it undid, and slipping his rough fingers under the tight material.

He pulled the  fabric away from the younger boy’s soft skin and watched as Peter sat up and skilfully pulled the remainder of it off. 

Practice really does make perfect. It was almost like a strip tease, the way Peter bit his lip, gasping at the sensitivity of his body as the suit was tugged off.  Wade wished he could see more of Peter’s bare body in the dim light, watching as the smallest sliver of light shone through the window and illuminated Peter’s chest and the curve of his back.

When Peter started pulling at Wade’s own suit, he was suddenly glad for the lack of light. He didn’t want to ruin the moment by comparing their skin. He lifted his hips for Peter to tug off his costume, and underware. Wade wasn't expecting to be naked this quickly, or naked at all really, but with the look on adoration on Pete's face said that he didn't mind Wade's _unusual_ body, quite the opposite actually.

Peter’s hand fluttered its way down Wade’s stomach and chest, until it was pressing lightly against his naval. Peter glanced up at Wade with his big eyes, hand inching towards his cock, before asking “Is it okay…If I?” 

“Of course.” Wade nodded, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. Asking if he wanted Peter Parker to touch his dick was almost as ridiculous as asking a starving man if he wanted butter on his toast. 

Peter took a deep breath, before he delicately palmed Wade’s cock, feeling it swell beneath his hand. He gave it an experimental squeeze, enjoying the heaviness in his hand, before solidly pumping it right down to the base.

"Bigger...Bigger than I expected..." Peter breathed, trailing his fingers across the texture of his underside, and dipping down to cup his balls. It was hard to see in the dark, but Peter was certain that Wade's dick felt obcenely large in his hand.

Wade arched his neck and moaned, biting back profanities, and resiting the urge to buck up into Peter's hand.  Peter flushed and Wade's reaction, sliding back up with more confident pressure and thumbing the slit, just like how he liked it. Wade could barely look as Peter pleased him so nicely, each deft twist of his wrist sending unbelievable feelings of hot pleasure through him. 

“H-hang on baby boy…” Wade panted, already so worked up. “You have to slow down…it’s been so long…and your hands...so good…” 

Peter nodded, biting his lip and releasing his grip on the older man. His hand hovered, unsure of what he should try next. 

“Okay. If you’re gonna sex me up, I’m gonna need to prep myself.” Wade breathed, calming himself down before  crawling backwards, to the other end of the bed. Peter followed him, artfully crawling forward with the natural fluidity of his powers. He looked beautiful, cheeks flushed, and lips swollen from kissing. Wade tore his gaze away to search for the tube of lubricant he knew was shoved somewhere in his draws.

He found his nearly empty tube, 'with tingling sensations' and a condom, before sitting back up. Peter was watching him with a greedy look.

Wade placed the condom next to Peter, and patted it with purpose, so that his boyfriend knew it was there. Peter smiled in relief when he saw Wade had protection, as he hadn't really spoken about it before, but the fact that Wade wanted to use it, even knowing that he could never catch anything permanently from Peter, made his heart flutter.  Wade  wanted his baby boy to feel comfortable.

“This won’t take a minute, baby. Then we can get back to the main program” Wade said, popping the lid off the lubricant and spreading some messily onto his fingers. He rubbed it between them for a second, warming it up, before he reached down and stroked his hole. 

Despite how long it had been, Wade’s forefinger slipped in easily, and he started delving deeper and stretching himself out. He bit back a groan as he rolled his finger around, feeling how tight he was inside. He glanced up at Peter and saw he was watching with interest, eyeing where his finger disappeared into his entrance. He added another. Peter swallowed, and moved closer, fascinated with the short thrusting movements of Wade’s fingers.

He looked up at his boyfriend and whispered. “Wade…can I...I wanna do that to you.” Wade looked up in surprise, nodding mutely and pulling his fingers out of himself. He found the bottle of lubricant and smothered the liquid onto Peter’s long outstretched fingers. After a second of not moving, Wade guided Peter’s hand to his entrance and hissed at the cold feeling against his hole. 

Peter started pushing a finger into Wade’s heat, gasping in surprise at how tight and warm he was. He tried to copy Wade’s movements from before, jerking it in and out and curving his finger, so that he was knuckle deep, before he pushed in another. Wade took the intrusion easily, his hole engulfing both fingers eagerly.

Peter was amazed at how easily they sunk in. He curled his fingers gently, touching wade’s walls, before spreading them out as far as they would reach. Wade moaned at the dull burning sensation, and the feeling of Peter’s knuckles catching against his rim.

“C’mon baby, I’m not made of glass. Add another.” Peter complied, pushing a third finger into Wade’s hole. Wade arched his hips forward, using his weight to impale himself further on Peter’s fingers. They were so long, and angled so perfectly, reaching further into Wade than he ever could himself. Peter twisted his wrist, loving how Wade arched.

Wade looked down his body to see Peter’s fingers at work, and hisneglected dripping cock.

“I’m ready Petey. Get your dick in me.” Wade hissed, desperate for the younger to feel as much pleasure as he was capable of giving. Peter slid his fingers out at the command, and reached for the condom. Wade sucked in a breath at the feeling of emptiness that Peter’s fingers left behind, and closed his eyes as he heard the condom wrapper open. It had been quite a while since he had done the do with somebody, he hoped he hadn't somehow lost his skill.

He opened his eyes again, determined to see the look on Peter’s face as he thrusted inside, and commit it to memory. Peter blushed at Wade’s intense gaze, eyes darkening lustfully as Peter’s cheeks coloured and he stroked his dick a few times in preparation.  Wade grunted approvingly as Peter covered his dick in more lubricant, the sound heating him up inside. He like Wade's praise, how it made him feel like he knew what he was doing.

Peter inched forward until the head of his cock was pressed against Wade’s waiting entrance. Wade nodded reassuringly at Peter, and then gasped as he started pushing in. It felt like Wade was endlessly deep, as he sank into his hole, Wade gripping tightly onto the sheets beneath him, until Peter finally bottomed out and a groan was pulled from Wade’s throat. Peter whimpered at the tight heat encircling him, the feeling like nothing he had ever experienced.

Wade was so fucking hot, his walls hugging Peters cock perfectly. Wade gave Peter a second to get use to the sensation, but he was already aching to move. He circled his hips, and moaned breathlessly at the feeling of Peter filling him up. Peter whined, feeling his cock slide in and out of Wade with the movement.

Peter took this as his cue to move on his own, starting out with careful thrusts, but steadily picking up the pace with Wade's moans of encouragement. 

“Ah…Ah…Fuck Baby boy” Wade groaned meeting the snap of Peter's hips with his own. Peter looked so good with flushed skin, tousled damp hair, and mouth parted slightly to release absolutely sinful sounds. His moans were like angel song to Wade’s ears.

The pair slid together, finally falling into a more steady rhythm. Wade directed them with precision, using his straining muscles to give himself leverage over Peter's dizzying thrusts. Peter’s chin bumped against the top of his head, Wade using his nearness to his advantage, sucking a mark onto the closest part of Peter that he could reach.

Peter’s hands were everywhere, unable to keep still as he pounded into Wade, increasingly losing his control. Nails found their way down Wade’s back, and teeth marking up his skin, the sharp pain feeling like a mere tingle to the mercenary. Peter was in his own world, a heaven where the sounds that weren't Wade moaning, or the slapping of skin on skin, or the wickedly wet sound of his cock as it repeatedly thrust in and out of Wade's hole, were all left unnoticed. Even the loud crack of wood that made the bed shudder.

It registered somewhere with Wade that they probably just broke the bed, but the thought was lost as he pushed his face into Peter’s neck to inhale his scent, and stop himself from flipping his boyfriend over and just riding the fuck out of him.   The friction was overwhelmingly good, Peter abandoned sense in his neediness.

Wade felt himself be rocked forward with the strenght of Peter's movements, and thanked the Gods that he could keep up with his ruthless pace, and spared a moment to feel bad for all of Peter's past lovers, who were probably split in have by the boy.  I would be a pretty good was to go, Wade decided, he could have sworn he had never felt so fucking good in all his life. Death by Peter's dick didn't sound so bad.

Peter was seeing fucking stars. No, scratch that. He was seeing galaxies. Wade’s walls hugged him so tightly and was so _hot_ even the slightest movement sent a jolt of pleasure through his cock. He could feel himself tensing, body curling as he felt the heat in his stomach build up, and snap.

Suddenly, he was cumming, waves of ecstasy crashing through him. He could feel Wade’s hole milking him for all he was worth, as Wade sped up the motion, and reached for his own soaked cock. Wade wanted to weep at the sight of Peter reaching his orgasm. His eyes squeezed shut, and pretty pink mouth open as he bowed over and cried out a garbled mess that was meant to be Wade's name. The sound was one of pure shameless pleasure, and went straight to Wade’s dick, tipping him over the edge.

He tumbled after Peter, moaning raggedly each time his dick shot hot spurts of cum between them. Wade finally felt his muscles relax, as a cloudy haze drifted over his vision.

Peter’s chest was heaving, as he gingerly pulled out and pulled the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the bin with his incredibly accuracy . He cheered weakly at his awesome shot, and turned back to collapse onto Wade. As he did, a second loud crack echoed through the room, and the bed suddenly dipped sideways. 

"...I think we broke the bed..."

Wade laughed at his boyfriend’s antics, unable to speak, for fear it would come out a slurred mess. Hell, he was a slurred mess, after Peter Parker just slayed him. Who knew such a nerdy kid could have such fucking good sex game?!

Peter nuzzled into Wade’s chest, sighing contentedly despite their sudden gravitational shift.  Wade, finally coming out of his daze, quietly wiped himself down with Peter’s sheet, ignoring the “Hey!” with a small smile.  He rolled over so that he could tangle himself against Peter, trying not to dip them off the dammaged bed .

“That was fucking amazing.” 

Peter laughed after a moment of blissed out silence. “When the fuck can we do it again?”

Wade just smiled and shook his head at the boy. Peter really was going to kill him one day.

As it turns out, Peter wasn’t just joking. That very next morning, he jumped Wade’s bones despite the difficulty they had staying in position after the bed tipped on it's side,  And Peter jumped Wade again when he tried to take a shower. Wade had to practically fight Peter off when they went shopping for a new bedframe.

 Well, Peter wanted him everywhere, and he wasn’t complaining, but god, how much sex can one person have? On the couch, on the floor, on the fucking roof even. He’d taken it upon himself to just stop going home, and going straight to Peter’s appartment instead, because if he didn’t, Peter would end up there somehow, and poor Al would get another night of wishing she were deaf as well as blind.

Wade just couldn’t say no to him. It was their ‘honeymoon’ phase apparently. Everything was new and exciting.

If you had told Wade that his sex life was going to be this riveting five years ago, he would have laughed at you till he peed himself, but here he was, having sex with the finest ass in new York, all over the damn place. It seemed like anything would turn Peter on. When Wade smiled at him smugly after winning a game of Super Smash Bros, When Wade would wake up sleepily and forget where he was for a miniute, When Wade brought him lunch at the library he was studying at, dressed in a big black hoodie, and clutching the brown paper bag with such nervousness, eyes darting all over the place in case someone was looking at his unmasked face. God he was so horny. He needed help. For some reason, domestic Wade made him hot like nothing else.

It didn’t ever seem to stop, three weeks on and he was still reeling at the idea of seeing Wade naked. Wade had become more use to the affection, and seemed content with the pace of rampant sex that their relationship had taken. He basically expected it as soon as he got through the door to Peter’s apartment that the bug boy would be on him in an instant. He didn’t think anything bad was to come of it.

One morning he was groggily wiping the sleep from his eyes, rolling over to see that Peter was already out of bed, and dressed in his spider suit. Wade looked at the time, and made a confused sound as he got tangled up in the sheets. 

“Where ya going?” he managed to grumble out.

Peter looked at him for a moment, pulling the mask off his head to smile at him. “It’s late. The Avengers called me in to talk about something.”

“Oh.” Wade said, disorientated, and wobbly. Peter’s heart fluttered, and his dick stirred. Goddamit.

“Do you want some breakfast?” Wade said sitting up, finally escaping from his blanket entrapment.

“N-no.” Peter said, suddenly conflicted. The Avengers wanted to meet with him soon. This could be about him joining the team, or something of equal importance, but Wade just looked so cosy and cute and _fuckable._

Wade stood up, stumbling over to where he discarded his suit the night before. He bent over, looking for his underwear that had somehow gotten under the bed. Peter swallowed. 

He didn’t have time for this right now. Avengers. But….Wade… 

Wade had found his tighty whities with a cheer, and started putting them on, until he felt a hand on his waist. He turned his head to see Peter behind him, trailing the hand around Wade’s front.

“Peter…you have to go.” 

“We’ll be quick then.” Wade heard the neediness in Peter’s voice and his resolve crumbled.

“Fine. A quickie. But I mean it, Peter, it has to be quick. Not like last time.”

 

~~~

 

“I said we had to be quick Peter.” Wade panted, flopping down onto the mattress. A hand job and a face fuck later, and Peter was 30 minutes late. Parts of Peter’s suit lay strewn across the floor, and Wade had a face full of cum. 

“Fucking hell.” Peter whispered, looking at the time on Wade’s watch that was situated on the bedside table on the opposite side to his. He didn’t want to think about how fucking domestic it felt, that just made him all blushy. And horny. Why was cute domestic things suddenly so hot?!

Wade helped him back into his suit with a peck on the cheek and Peter practically flew out the window, before his body told him to turn around.

Pete got halfway out before he heard Wade shout. “Babe, wait! Your mask!” 

A red mask was flung at him, and Peter managed to pull it on mid-air, which he thought was an impressive feat, and hurried on his way to meet what he assumed would be some pretty pissed off Avengers.

~~~

“Spiderman. You are very late.” Black Widow said, voice edging on threatening. 

Peter just rubbed the back of his neck shamefully, and shrugged. He couldn't very well tell the assassin _why_ he was late.

“At least whom we assume is Spiderman." Came HawkEyes amused voice from the other side of the hallway. The two had come to meet him at the entrance of the Avengers building, preferring him to use the door instead of getting Webbing all over the glass windows.

Peter looked at him, confused, until Clint pointed at his face.

“Isn’t that a Deadpool mask? It certainly isn’t Spiderman’s.” 

Peter froze, looking between the two, before glancing at his reflection in the polished marble of the walls. He was wearing Wade’s mask.

“Well shit.”

HawkEye laughed, holding his stomach and bumping Widow with his shoulder. She just looked unimpressed.

“Why are you wearing a Deadpool mask?” 

“Uhhh.” Peter mumbled, unsure how he should explain this situation, if he even could.

“I’m a big fan?”

“Of a mercenary?” Widow arched her eyebrow, making Peter feel small.

“Uh, Yeah?”

“Why does that sound like a question?”

Peter glanced between the two again, Barton clutching his stomach as he laughed, and Widow looking more disturbed by the second. 

“It’s opposite day?” He tried again.

“Does…does that mean Deadpool is running around wearing your mask?!” HawkEye howled, wiping tears from his eyes. Peter wanted to smack himself.

If they had gotten their masks messed up, Wade probably was wearing his. He hoped that his boyfriends wasn’t on a job.

Widow held the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. Peter chuckled nervously, now extremely conscious of the different texture on his face compared to the body of his suit.

He kinda liked it.

Widow just huffed when he stayed silent, and turned on her heel, walking towards the elevator. There wasn’t much he could do about it now. 

Hawkeye just clapped him on the shoulder and led him forward. “ You can call me Clint kid. Good luck ever living this one down. What should I call you...SpideyPool maybe?” 

Peter wondered how Wade would feel, seeing him in the mask. Maybe in just the mask and nothing else. _Goddamit._

~~~

“Ohh Look, its Spiderman!”

“FOR THE LAST TIME YOU LITTLE FUCKING MUSTARD SQUIRT, I’M NOT FUCKING SPIDERMAN. Well, I _am_ Fucking Spiderman, but- Hey that’s beside the point. STOP CALLING ME SPIDERMAN!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Wade's kinda a power bottom in this, Peter had uncontrollable sex drive (Which I find hilarious) And is attracted to Wade doing domestic and normal things (Which Wade finds out, and promptly uses to his advantage.)


End file.
